Kirishima Hiromi
Kirishima Hiromi was a student at Suzuran All-Boys High when Bouya Harumichi transferred in the school. He initially fought with Harumichi , but later became his friend and occasional confidant. Co-formed the Harumichi family along with Pon, Mako and Yasu. He's the leader of the Ebizuka Trio, feared by many as "Mad Dog". History Ebizuka Mid '[[Crows Gaiden|''Crows Gaiden]] '''Freshman Kirishima attended Ebizuka Mid along with Pon and Mako and would become friends. Kirishima considers them as his brothers and the only time he would smile the way a middle schooler is supposed to, was with those two. When Kirishima started middle school, Izaki Shun was the strongest at Ebizuka and was looked up to by Kirishima. Despite being quite mellow and chilled out when he is a senior at Suzuran, Kirishima was considered a dangerous person in middle school and even shaved off his eyebrows so that none of his upperclassmen dare to go near him. Sophomore Kirishima, along with Pon and Mako, would become well known around the district as the Ebizuka Trio and were the strongest at Ebizuka. Many of the middle schoolers wanted to join the Ebizuka Trio but they did not take any followers. Senior Kirishima, along with Pon and Mako, would fight other middle schoolers from outside Ebizuka. They took out Sahara and his guys from Seta Mid and Odajima and his guys from 3rd Mid. Unknown to the Ebizuka Trio, no one fights with Odajima since he has an older brother from Suzuran that backs him. When they find out about Odajima, Kirishima stated that it didn't matter what happens from now on. At this time, Kirishima considered not going to high school. When Kirishima, Pon and Gunji arrived to help, Kirishima tells Odajima's brother that Suzuran can kiss his ass and that they aren't anything special because they are two or three years older than them. Before engaging them into a fight, Kirishima's speech caught the attention of Genjirou Katsuragi who was walking by. When Odajima's brother and the Suzuran students saw him walking by, they began to panic in fear. Katsuragi stopped and asked whats going on and looked at Kirishima, Pon, Mako and Gunji. After looking at them, Katsuragi turns to Odajima's brother and says to him ''Odajima, what the fuck do you think you are doing fighting middle schoolers?!'' Odajima and the rest of the Suzuran students apologize and run in fear. It was the first time they met Suzuran's infamous, Genjirou Katsuragi and after talking to him, he saw the appeal of Suzuran. Kirishima decides to join Pon and Mako and go to Suzuran together. Suzuran Freshman When they enrolled into Suzuran, the Ebizuka Trio win by beating all the freshmen in their class and take over the freshmen. This catches the attention of Izaki Shun, who is now a senior at Suzuran. When Kirishima find out that he isn't the strongest in Suzuran, he notes that they will have to face monsters even stronger than Izaki to conquer Suzuran ''Crows Zero''. Kirishima doesn't get the Ebizuka Trio involved with the war between GPS and Serizawa's Army or the war between Suzuran and Housen ''Crows Zero II''. Kirishima, Pon and Mako would try and take on the man Katsuragi said was stronger than himself, who they call Rindaman. They were beaten with ease by Rindaman. At the end of their first year, Kirishima, Pon and Mako encounter Hideto Bandou. Sophomore Suzuran is on the verge of being under control by Bandou, with the Ebizuka Trio and Rindaman, all that's in his way. When Harumichi Bouya transfers to Suzuran, Kirishima makes fun of his blonde hair ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 24, which results in Bouya throwing his shoe at Kirishima's face ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 25. When Bouya follows Akutsu Futoshi to get revenge for Yasuo Yasuda, Kirishima follows after him into the toilets ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 28. Before Bouya can fight Akutsu, Kirishima attacks Bouya from behind ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 33, but gets knocked out of the toilets from one punch by Bouya ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 41. Without any Kurotaki officer knowing, Hiromi was the one responsible for the alliance success after plotting with some students from Kurosaki and Takiya a way to fool their bosses and make them join forces ''Crows''; Chapter 23, page 46. During the war against Housen, Hiromi faced their leaders and officials. After beating Kunimoto Tadashi and Machida Katsutoshi, Machida pulled a knife against him but was stopped by Bandou, who took the knife and slashed his face ''Crows''; Chapter 43, page 45. Hiromi and Bandou then were challenged by the Bitou brothers. Senior Not much later, he met Katou Hideyoshi and Kobayashi Masanara who said they were going to join Suzuran and fight him after conquering the freshmen ''Crows''; Chapter 55, page 38. Hideyoshi couldn't conquer the freshmen but was challenged by Hiromi and lost . Hiromi led the Harumichi Family on the final battle against Snake Heads. After Suzuran After Hiromi graduated from Suzuran, he moved to Tokyo where he, Hideto Bandou and Naraoka Tsuneyoshi formed a rock band ''Crows''; Chapter 95, page 20. Hiromi is the vocalist of the group and then, Tsuneyoshi introduced him to Ishida Kotori ''QP''; Chapter 52, page 11. Fights * Hiromi vs. Bandou - Unknown ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 11 * Hiromi vs. Bouya - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 41 * Hiromi vs. Bandou - Lost, surprise attacked with a steel pipe ''Crows''; Chapter 3, page 35 * Hiromi, Mako, Pon vs. Rindaman - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 7, page 21 * Hiromi, Pon vs. Ryuushin - Lost ''Crows''; CHapter 13, page 45 * Hiromi, Mako, Pon vs. several Anzai Mitsuhiko's underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 17, page 29 * Hiromi, Bandou vs. Machida Katsutoshi, Kikuchi Toshinao, Kunimoto Tadashi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 44, page 15 * Hiromi vs. Tatsuya Bitou - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 46, page 37 * Hiromi vs. Hideyoshi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 43 * Hiromi vs. Akutsu - Won ''Crows Zero'' Gallery Kirishima.jpeg|Ebizuka Mid fresh hiromi.JPG Hiromi after Suzuran.jpg|QP Hiromi Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Hiromi stage.jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) Hiromi reboot.JPG|Crows Zero Reboot Hiromi CL.JPG|Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:QP Category:Suzuran 25th Class Category:Crows Zero Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows Respect